


Mission: heart to heart

by Intoxic



Series: Frostiron stuff [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, M/M, No Beta, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Tony and Loki are friends with benefits for a while now with a firm rule to not involve any feelings in their agreement.  Tony was fine with it until he wasn't anymore. Six months into their agreement he did the one thing Loki forbade him to.  He fell in love with him.Eventually, Loki finds out. And boy,  Tony knows that heartbreak awaits him now.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952353
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94





	1. Part 1

Tony was known for many things. From his brain to his bed. Sure, he was one of the smartest people in the world, other worlds as well. And he definitely was one of the most adventurous people in every meaning of this word. Especially when it came to things occurring in his bed. No wonder that he; loving the most dangerous things; found himself seducing the famous god of mischief into his bed.

Ok, Loki wasn't the first on Fury's most wanted list anymore, so he wasn't sleeping with the enemy. Technically. Nah, Loki was, more or less, a member of the new Avengers. Maybe the consultant for magical and alien things would be more accurate? Well, the thing was that Loki was working with and not against them anymore. So yeah, Loki was working with them and Tony was never good at following the not-sleeping with teammates policy. 

But can you blame him? 

Have you seen Loki? He is the most beautiful person Tony ever laid his eyes on. Gorgeous green eyes, a wicked smile, and a body that made jealous many ladies out there. And those long legs… the way he encircled them around Tony's waist in bed… yeah, he was gorgeous. But his body wasn't the only thing that made Tony lust after him. His brain and magic were amazing as well. Tony was hot all over his body at the simple thought of taking it apart. God, Loki was simply marvelous. 

No one could blame Tony for wanting him in his bed. 

And Loki? He was so unpredictable and wild that he hopped on this ride with Tony. There was only one rule set out between them. It was just casual sex, no feelings attached. 

Tony was eager to agree. It was better for him to not involve in a real relationship with feelings and such. He had done that once with Pepper and it didn't work out for him in a long run. Feelings were overrated anyway. 

The sex was the most amazing thing with Loki. He knew well how to satisfy Tony with his talented tongue, hands… his entire body. Tony never had to look elsewhere for something new. Besides, after a few nights with the God of mischief, he was ruined for anyone else anyway. Who could compare with a god anyway? So Tony was loyal to Loki and he sure hoped that Loki didn't look for something else when he wasn't in the tower. As long as Stark didn't see him with anyone else, he slept well, alone in his bed.

Loki never stayed after. He always made himself scarce as soon as Tony was coherent enough again. But Tony didn't mind. It was just casual sex. Friends with benefits if you want to put a proper label on this. He was fine with this ordeal. 

Until he wasn't anymore. 

It started to change around six months into their agreement. 

At first, Tony didn’t even realize that he started to take notes on how Loki liked certain things, not just connected to sex, mind you. He knew how he liked his coffee, with warm milk and two spoons of sugar. Yes, the god of mischief has a sweet tooth. He knew which seat was Loki’s favorite during team movie nights. He preferred to sit at the single chair placed in a distance from the couch. Tony always took the seat at the end of the couch, very close to the chair. He knew which Earth’s food Loki liked the most. When they shared meals with the team, he always ordered in for him without even asking. But aside from those things, Tony observed and learned the favorite music of the Trickster, his favorite tv shows, his favorite games. He knew by heart now the different looks Loki was giving to people and things. If he was fond of someone, his eyes were warm when he encountered said person. But still, it was nothing compared to how his eyes were shining bright when he was receiving a letter from his mother or when he was reading some book she passed to him by Thor. His eyes were sparkling with joy then, making him even more beautiful than before, if that was even possible. Tony also knew when it was best to not approach Loki. He learned his body language pretty quickly. He knew when Loki wanted to be alone, and when he yearned to have a companion for his stargazing or other things but was too proud to ask. So, Tony always approached him and offered him his time. 

So yes, Tony learned a lot about Loki. And when he finally possessed this knowledge, he understood what his heart and brain were trying to tell him for a while now. 

He’s been in love with Loki Odinson. 

It was bad… ok it wasn’t bad. The awakening of his feelings was great and all, but… it was also problematic. Tony did the one thing Loki never wanted him to. 

He fell in love with him. 

Tony was a genius, he will figure out what to do. Eventually. When he realized he’s in love with Loki, he distanced himself for a while from the god. Not because he wanted to end things between them. Far from that, actually. But, because he needed a good tactic to keep Loki with himself. Stark knew that the moment Loki sniffs the feelings Tony has for him, he will break this off. And let’s be honest here. Tony would rather continue the friends with benefits with him than not have Loki at all. 

Thus, he did the only thing he could. Tony bit down on his tongue and squashed his feelings for Loki. It wasn’t easy. Every time they had sex Tony observed how his touches changed. His hands were more delicate on Loki’s body, touches more intimate. But he couldn’t help himself. He needed the closeness with Loki, he wanted it, even though the god would never reciprocate his feelings. It wasn’t alright with his heart, but Tony would take what he can. Even if his heart was yearning to stop Loki every time he left Tony’s bed after sex. 

Oh, how he wanted to drag him back to bed, cuddle with him, and whisper his feelings between kisses. They hardly kissed now, if so, the kisses were hungry, driven with the need for physical satisfaction. They lacked any finesse or feelings. Tony wanted to change them, to casually kiss Loki, or greet him with a morning kiss when they would wake up in each other’s arms. 

Stark wasn’t an emotional man before, but when his heart settled on the god of mischief, something changed in his real heart. He never had so many feelings towards his previous girlfriends, namely for Pepper. Sure, he loved her, but those feelings he has for Loki… they were more intense, purer, and complicated too. They were something new, terrifying, but beautiful as well. They were something that Tony was eager to explore, although it broke his heart that Loki would never feel these things for him. 

However, a man can dream, right?

“I’m worried about you, Tony,” Pepper’s voice startled him. Anthony shook himself from his thoughts about Loki and looked at his CEO. Pepper was observing him with concern painted in her green eyes. She too had green eyes like Loki, but hers weren’t as beautiful as his. Her skin covered with fleckers was nice, but Loki’s alabaster skin was gorgeous, like porcelain, inviting to touch. “What’s going on, Tony? Lately, you’ve been different. You’re consumed in your thoughts… but this isn’t some inventing thing. I know the look you have when you’re in your inventor’s mood. This isn’t this. You are distanced… quieter than usual. Did something happen?”

“I’m fine,” he replied as neutral as it was possible. However, Pepper didn’t believe him in the slightest. She was opening her mouth to say something, but JARVIS beat her.

“Master Loki is back from Asgard, Sir,” the AI announced and Tony could help the skip his heart made at the sound of the Trickster’s name. "He wishes to know, if you'll be available tonight for your agreement, Sir."

"Hell yeah, I will!" He hadn't seen Loki for three weeks now. He sure was in for a hot night with god. "Tell him to drop by later."

"Master Loki agrees with this."

Tony was grinning like a mad man. He missed Loki like crazy. 

"Oh," Pepper said next to him. "I didn't know. When did you and Loki become a thing?"

"What?" Tony didn't catch her words.

"I asked how long are you dating Loki?"

"We're not dating," Tony explained, sadness creeping into his voice. He didn't realize how hurt was the expression he showed to his friend. However, Pepper understood it immediately. She offered him a small, sad smile and placed her hand upon Tony's, squeezing it comfortingly. "It's just… sex."

"But you wish it was something more, right?" Tony raised his eyes on her. Was it that obvious or did she know him that well? "I saw the looks you've been giving him lately. You've been smiling around him. You're so carefree and peaceful when he's close. And the looks…"

"Looks?"

"Yes, you totally give him goo-goo eyes," Tony laughed at this. Goo-goo eyes… hmm… perhaps it was true. "Like you really have hearts on your eyes when he walks in the room. I was confused at first, but Bruce said that you've been onto Loki from the moment he showed up in your tower. He said that it was a matter of time before you two hook up. I thought you're dating him."

"I wish," he whispered more to himself, but Pepper heard him nonetheless. "But it won't happen. "

"Why? You never had a problem with getting someone you wanted. You obviously like him…"

"Love," at that miss Potts's eyes widened slightly. "I'm in love with him, Pep. I love him so fucking much!"

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"I can't," he admitted, hands going to the hair. Tony tugged on his hair in frustration. "We established that there won't be feelings involved. Just sex, no relation. It was fine at the beginning. But then…I fucked up. Like always."

"Just because you fell in love with Loki that doesn't mean you fucked up," Pepper stated firmly. "It means you're human. Tony… you've been in a relationship with Loki for a while now. Maybe it started from a pure lust, but when you're in a close relationship with someone, it's normal to develop feelings for that person. It's perfectly alright to be in love with him, Tony."

"No, you don't get it, Pep," Tony sighed and shook his head. "Loki specifically said that there can't be any feelings between us. He doesn't want to be involved like that with me. He only wants to have sex, nothing more."

"I think you should talk to him about your feelings, Tony," his friend advised him, patting his hand reassuringly. "You could be surprised."

"Oh yeah," Stark mused, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Yeah, I'll go to him and tell, hey Loki, I know we said no strings attached, but I fell in love with you anyway. Yeah, that will work for me just swell. Ya, he'll say he loves me too and we'll live happily ever after. Sure...like that would work for me. He will never love me back, Pepper."

"You love me?" 

Tony's heart froze on the spot. His whole body stiffened, breath quickened. He tried to catch a breath, but he was unable. Tony felt panic rising inside of him. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down before he would face Loki. 

Stark's heart hammered in his chest when he finally found the courage to turn around. Loki was standing in front of Tony, mouth agape in a shock. His green eyes were piercing Tony intensely. Stark felt he burned under God's gaze. It could be a moment, but for Tony, it was an eternity before he swallowed hard and spoke to his lover.

"Loki…"

"You love me?" The jotun repeated himself. 

"Yes," he admitted eventually. Voice shaking with the turmoil of emotions. He felt hope and fear at the same time. His wistful look was focused on the god before him. "But it doesn't have to change anything between us!" He pleaded. "Nothing has to change, Loki!"

The god regarded him with a blank look before he opened his mouth to speak. 

"It changes everything, Stark. You broke the rules."

"No, Loki…" but he didn't have time to finish as Loki disappeared in a green mist of his seidr. Leaving Tony alone with his broken heart. 

_ It was over _ . 


	2. PART II

**PART II**

The last four weeks were the longest in Tony’s life and the hardest at the same time. It was also four weeks since Loki disappeared from him after he learned about Tony’s feelings towards him. Stark tried to call Loki multiple times, at least six times a day. He tried to find him in the mage’s rented apartment, but it seemed to be abandoned altogether. He even activated multiple scans he had built through the last few years to try and find the magical signature of his lover. But it looked like Loki disappeared from the Earth and Tony had no more means to find him off the world. He even pleaded to Thor to take him to New Asgard, so he could talk with the mage, but according to Thor, Loki wasn’t in New Asgard at all. The Thunderer promised to have Heimdall to look for Loki, although it was pointless. Loki was a master in living in a shadow. 

And so Tony still called Loki and hoped that the mage would finally call him back, or at least give him a sign of living. 

_Hey, Lo. It’s me again. It’s been four weeks since I saw you. I miss you. Look… I know that my words… that they could scare you, but please. Let’s just forget about them, ok? Nothing has to change between us. I promise you that I won’t act on my feelings. We still can keep things casual. Just sex, like before. Just call me back. Let’s talk. Please, Loki. I need to know that you’re ok. Please._

However, Loki remained untouched by Tony’s longing messages. 

His friends were patting him on his back or squeezing his arm to give him some sort of support. Stark offered them one of his flashy smiles that he had trained his whole life for a press in return. None of them liked Loki anyway. They couldn’t know how he felt. For them, Loki was just a forced teammate. They never acted hostile towards him, since they feared Thor, but they weren’t friends with him as well. It was only Tony, and Bruce on his better days when he discussed the nature of other realms with him. Ever since Tony and Loki became friends at first, they spent all their time together. It was no wonder that Tony felt strange surrounded by the rest of their team now. Especially when they were giving him those pitiful looks.

“Maybe you should talk with Strange,” Bruce sat next to him on the couch when the movie stopped playing. Tony didn’t even know what they'd been watching on the movie night. He didn’t pay any attention to the screen, his eyes were focused on the screen of his lifeless phone. Tony shook his head and raised his gaze at Banner. “Maybe he can sense his magic or something and find him.”

“He doesn’t want to be found, Bruce,” Tony replied sourly. “He doesn’t want me anymore.”

“I’m sorry, Tony.”

“If I wouldn’t be that stupid to talk with Pepper about my feelings… everything would be alright,” Stark sighed, leaning his head on the backrest. “I just wish he would talk to me, you know. We could easily go back to this friends with benefits. I wouldn’t act on my feelings. I would keep things casual. I could do this.”

“But you’d live in a lie, Tony,” Banner pointed out. “Look… I think that Loki got scared. Maybe he will come around. I think he cares for you as well but needs to realize his feelings. I wish I could help you, Tony. You know… I can see why you love him. He’s similar to you on many levels. Perhaps, he’ll realize that as well. Give yourself a break for a while, or you’re going to get…”

He didn’t have time to finish, as the familiar cackling erupted in the room. Tony’s heart stopped once more when the so well known green sparks danced in the corner of the room. Soon, the familiar frame of the mage materialized before him. 

Stark’s heart started to hammer in his chest again. He stood up from the couch, legs wobbly as he took a small step ahead. His mouth dry, body trembling with fear and hope at the same time. He didn’t know how to act, what to expect when Loki regarded him with a hard expression. 

Tony took a small moment to look at his lover if he could still call Loki like that. He was just as beautiful as he remembered. However, Stark spotted the dark circles under his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to walk to him and take Loki into his arms, to walk him back to the bedroom and sleep for as long as it will be possible. Alas, it was impossible. They needed to talk. Even though Tony dreamed of doing this for four weeks now, he couldn’t muster a single word. 

He wanted to start, to open his mouth, but as much as there were many words in his mind, he couldn’t find a strength within himself to voice them out. 

“Anthony,” Loki spoke first, eyes moving up and down on Stark’s frame, before he looked to the side, at Bruce. The other scientist made himself scarce after he squeezed Tony’s arm reassuringly. Once alone, the god took a step closer to the mortal and took a deep breath.

“Loki…” Tony finally found his voice again.

“I believe we need to talk, Anthony.” 

“Yes, we do…” he agreed and swallowed hard. 

_Well… here goes nothing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to separate the second chapter in two. The last one will contain their heart to heart talk. Stay tuned!


	3. PART III

**PART III**

Stark’s words were booming in Loki’s mind the moment he disappeared from the mortal’s tower. 

_ He’s in love with me. He loves me.  _

It was... outrageous. Stark broke the rules he agreed upon first! Their arrangement was to be only physical. To sate their sexual needs. It was meant to be simple, with no feelings involved. Loki didn’t want to attach himself to a mortal for more than a sexual relief. He didn’t want to undergo the same way his older brother did. Mortal's lives were fragile and short. Loki couldn’t allow himself to attach to one, even if Stark was the most extraordinary mortal on Midgard. If the mage would let the man into his heart, it would only end up in heartbreak.

And Loki had his heart broken before too many times. 

No. It was time to cease his relations with Stark. Once and for all. 

Before he knew, Loki founded himself in New Asgard, right in front of Thor’s house. He knew that his brother came back here later, after the success in their last mission. He was still the king here, even though it was Brunnhilde, who truly ruled the Aesirs. However, she declined the offer of being named as the queen of New Asgard, but she agreed to be Thor’s first advisor, while Loki stayed in New York. 

However, staying in New York now wasn’t very appealable. Stark will try to look for him, even though he never set his foot in Loki’s apartment. Whenever they had gotten to their arrangement, it was always in the tower. It wasn’t that Loki was embarrassed about the establishment he lived at. It was a small, two-room loft in Hempstead, away from Avengers Tower. Loki lived better, knowing that none of his so-called teammates knows where he lives. Although, Loki suspected that Stark found out already. 

Loki couldn’t stay there now. He needed to hide, at least for a while, until his mind would calm. 

“You will grow into the soil, if you will stand any longer, Lackey,” the mage heard Brunnhilde’s voice behind his back. He turned around and gave her a sour look. “Aww, did somebody pee into your tea?”

“You constantly forget that I have seidr, Brunnhilde,” he warned her. “Have Thor never mentioned what I had done to his friends in Asgard? Would you like to find yourself bald perhaps? Or maybe tongueless? Or…hmm… maybe I shall turn you into an ant? I’ve been told in the past that I seem to look at people as if they’re ants. Choose wisely, Brunnhilde.”

“Jeeezzz, someone truly peed in your tea this morning,” she commented again at the same time as Thor opened the door. Upon seeing the two Aesirs, the king sighed and grabbed Loki’s hand. He pulled his brother inside and shut the door close before Brunnhilde could step in.

“You like to antagonize one another,” Thor muttered, as he walked Loki to the main room of his house. Despite lacking a woman's hand, Thor’s place was cozy and very welcoming. It contained a few arrases with the visuals from Asgard. Loki liked to watch them in the morning or night when the moonlight fell onto them, illuminating them. They were beautiful and magical. Loki was glad that one of Frigga’s older maids survived Thanos’s attack and made this for Thor, and one for Loki. Loki’s arras contained a scene from his childhood, when he and Thor were barely younglings, listening to Frigga’s story while sitting on Odin’s lap. They were a happy family then. Loki missed those times. 

“No, this is us being friendly to one another, brother,” Loki sat on the red couch, across the huge plasma tv. As of late, Thor took to his heart learning everything he could about Midgard and its technology. He was passionate about video games. He, Korg, and Stark’s kid, the spiderling, could go on for hours. 

“I did not expect you to come here, Loki,” Thor addressed him, handing him a bottle of beer. Eh, Loki preferred scotch more, but this will have to do as well. Apparently, alcohol was good with problems. According to all the magazines he has read during his time on Midgard. “Is everything alright?”

“Peachy,” he responded sourly. However, Thor did not believe him. “Can I stay in here for a while? I cannot go back to New York now and frankly, I don’t want to go to Vanaheimr as well, or Alfheimr for that matter. I…”

“Do not want to be alone?” Loki never replied to that. “Stark called me, you know. He said you disappeared on him and he asked me to call him if you show up. His voice was distraught. Care to tell me, what has transpired between you two? I thought you are fond of Stark.”

“I wasn’t… I am not fond of him,” Thor gave him a pointed look. “Oh, fine, you oaf. We had an agreement for a while now. This agreement contained filling our sexual needs. We had sex regularly.”

“You were courting?”

“No,” Loki protested loudly. “It was just sex. Physical relation if you want. There was supposed to be no feelings attached. However, Stark broke the rules.”

“Ah,” the Thunderer caught the meaning. “He has feelings for you now? Is he in love with you, Loki?” Loki confirmed it with a single, small nod. “I see. Do you have any feelings for him?” 

_ That was the main question, right? Did Loki harbor any feelings for Stark? _

_ Yes, he was an extraordinary mortal. Tony was clever. His tongue was as sharp as Loki’s daggers. He was very agreeable to fulfill any sexual fantasy Loki had. Tony was attractive, as for a human. He was wealthy. He cared for his team. His mind was brilliant. Things he was inventing were simply out of this world. If Loki didn’t know better, he’d accuse Tony of possessing his version of seidr. Hel, perhaps it was some kind of sorcery.  _

_ But what did Loki feel for Stark? _

_ Did he care for him? Hm… perhaps in some way, yes. Whenever they were on a battlefield, the mage tried his best to protect Stark from sudden attacks. He healed him multiple times after he received a severe wound. Perhaps even more than his other teammates.  _

_ Hmmm… but was this enough to be considered as feelings for Stark? _

“I have seen the way you look at him, brother,” Thor’s voice startled him briefly. When he acknowledged the meaning, he raised his eyebrow in a question. “You have some feelings for him, however, I believe, you do not know what those are, yet. There is some attraction between the two of you. Only a blind man wouldn’t see it. However, you must discover your feelings on your own, Loki. As much as I’d like to help you with this, I cannot. I know not the state of your heart. But remember, brother, whatever you decide, he deserves a closure at least.”

“Indeed.”

“If you want my opinion, I think you are a great match, Loki,” Thor added with a smile. “You both are intelligent and mischievous. He’s a wonderful man and I believe he’s the only one that can keep up with you, brother.”

Loki let Thor’s words sink into his mind. He stayed in New Asgard for a few more nights, pondering about Stark and their agreement. Yes, Stark said that they can go back to the way it was before, that he will not act on his feelings towards Loki. But could the mage believe his words? When the jotun started to think hard about their latest sexual acts, he realized that Tony has become gentler with him. His touches were more delicate, almost too intimate as if they were lovers and not  _ fuckbuddies.  _

Was Loki blind to Stark’s growing feelings?

The longer Loki thought about everything occurring Anthony Stark, the more lost he was in his feelings. Surely he missed him. His warm body. His stupid talking during sex. He missed the languid kisses they shared during sex. And Tony’s moans and screams, when he came hard in Loki or between their hot and slick bodies. He was truly magnificent there. 

_ He simply missed Tony.  _

But was it enough to form some kind of a relationship with a mortal? Was Loki ready for some commitment? He was loyal to him now. Loki never wandered to anyone else’s bed, while he and Stark had their agreement. He sated Loki’s needs enough. But would that suffice to build a relationship with a mortal? 

Hmm… Loki needed to figure it out some more.

It took him a few more days, weeks to discover the state of his heart, and finally, Loki made a decision. He skywalked to the Avengers Tower and walked on Stark and Banner in the middle of a conversation. He eyed the two mortals suspiciously. Did Stark already replace him in his bed with Banner? Was Loki away for far too long? However, Tony inhaled sharply and stood up to face him. Well, if he even replaced the mage, at least he had the courage to tell him so.

“Anthony,” Loki spoke first, eyes moving up and down at Stark's frame, before he looked to the side, at Bruce. The other scientist made himself scarce after he squeezed Tony’s arm reassuringly. Once alone, the god took a step closer to the mortal and took a deep breath.

“Loki…” Tony replied after a moment. 

“I believe we need to talk, Anthony.” 

“Yes, we do…” he agreed with the mage and pointed to the couch behind him. 

As they both sat down, eyes crossed with the other, Loki took a sharp intake and opened his mouth to speak.

_ Like mortals like to say, here goes nothing.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised their heart to heart in chapter 3, but when I turned the computer today, this popped into my mind. So we're moving the talk to the next, last chapter.


	4. PART IV

**PART IV**

Tony’s heart was hammering in his chest. Loki had to hear it. Hell, probably the whole tower could, maybe even the whole of Manhattan. Tony’s breath was hitched, but not in the right way he wanted. Drops of cold sweat formed on his forehead as Loki gave him a blank look. There was nothing Tony could read from his face. 

“I gave your words a lot of thought, Anthony,” the mage finally spoke, breaking the eerie silence. Tony swallowed hard, not trusting his voice at that moment. The mortal managed only a barely visible nod of acknowledgment towards his boyfriend? Wait, Loki never was his boyfriend in the first place. Lover? Maybe not anymore. Well, his something, alright. Loki breathed deeply before he continued. “It is not a light matter. We set out rules that you broke.”

“I promise you, we can go back to things like they were before,” Tony tried to reason again. “I can do it. I can.”

“I am not called a god of lies for nothing, Anthony,” the mage replied. “I’ve lived through many centuries. You cannot go back on your feelings like that. It is not that simple.”

“I can try, Loki.”

The Aesir made a small pause and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, there was some uncertainty in them.

“I cannot promise you that I will reciprocate the same feelings,” he started, eyes moving to set on Tony’s nervously squeezed hands on his lap. “I am fond of you, Anthony. If I wouldn’t be, I wouldn’t stay with you for so long before. I cannot promise you that I will stay with you permanently. I cannot promise you to act out on devotion. I cannot promise you to not break your heart. I cannot promise you a wonderful future. I cannot promise that one day I will not walk out on you. I am hard on feelings. They never worked out for me in a good way. I am wary of them, Anthony. I am a cold creature.”

“You are not, Loki! Tony protested immediately. “You’re not cold.”

“Oh I am,” the god corrected him. “I am a frost giant.”

“You have feelings, Lo,” Tony continued. “All those times that you saved my ass on the battlefield, or healed me? If you wouldn’t have at least the smallest amount of care towards me, you wouldn’t give a single fuck about it. You’d let me die, ok, maybe not die, but heal like any other Midgardian. So you do care about me, in your own way. And if that’s only what you can give to me, I take it with opened arms, Loki. All I want is for you to be with me. So what if you don’t love me the same way I love you?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Anthony.”

“See? You care for my feelings!” Tony jabbed back. “Look,” Tony placed one of his palms over Loki’s and dared to interlock their fingers. The god didn’t protest such an act. “I want to be with you in any way I can. You match me like no one else before. You’re intelligent, snarky, and despite what you may think, you are loveable.” Tony brought his other hand to Loki’s cheek and brushed it gently. “You’re beautiful, you’re caring. Maybe you cannot form and name your feelings yet, but you are a gentle soul, Loki. I can only imagine you’ve been hurt before and that’s why you closed your heart off. I did that too in my past until I met you properly.”

A heavy silence fell between them again. Loki kept his eyes hard on their locked hands, while Tony closed his to calm his nerves a bit. It could be a second, a minute, or forever before the mage raised his eyes on him again and opened his mouth to speak. 

“I am willing to try, Anthony.”

_ Sweet Jesus on a crack! Did Tony hear correctly? Did Loki agree to give them a chance?! Heavens above! Tony could hear angels singing in his head. His heart hammered from excitement.  _

“This is all I can ask of you, Loki,” he eventually replied, trying hard to not let his voice betray his nervous and excited state. 

Tony leaned closer to Loki, slowly, giving him time to stop him if the god would want to. But, Loki did not. The mage allowed the mortal to connect their lips in a gentle kiss. It was different than before. There was no tongue involved, no pressure, no heat of lust. No. It was soft, almost a brushing of lips, but still so much intimate that it warmed Tony’s from the inside. His heart grew a few sizes when Loki placed his other hand on Tony’s cheek and just kept it there with no more movements. He felt the closeness between them, especially when he moved closer to the god, all involuntarily of course. Stark felt as if they were in their own world there, covered in a bubble, separating them from the whole surrounding. The kiss was still gentle, never turning into anything more. It wasn’t about fulfilling lust. No. It was a kiss between two broken souls that finally found a part to mold into one again.

_ Yes. Stark knew it sounded cliche, but can you blame him? _

_ Maybe Loki doesn’t love him just yet. Maybe he won’t love him just as much in the future. However, Tony will take his heart into his care and show him just how wonderful the feeling can be. And if the god will love him back one day… Well… it was something to look forward to.  _

_ And a few months in their new agreement, one night, when Loki thought him asleep, Tony heard a few whispered words that rocked his world. _

_ “I believe I love you too, Anthony.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I like happy endings, so couldn't pass on it here as well.   
> Thanks for reading, kudos, and comments.


End file.
